


merry christmas, pete could care a lot actually

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas proposal, M/M, Marriage Proposal, that's literally it its just christmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9044669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: He's standing directly underneath the mistletoe, but when Patrick looks over to him, Pete looks down at his book, as if he's oblivious to the mistletoe above his head.
  He waits, his vision not even focused on the words written on the page because he's too busy focusing on not smiling, his teeth biting down on the inside of his cheek, for Patrick to kiss him, but Patrick only pulls the book out of his hands, and whispers, "Idiot. The book was upside-down."





	

**Author's Note:**

> my little sister read this over so lemme clarify this: patrick calls pete 'dad' around bronx because that's how bronx refers to pete... not bc patrick is pete's son LMAO :'(

Pete loves the holidays- _loves_. There's nothing better than warm and fluffy and itchy sweaters, mugs of hot chocolate, putting up a tree (although, Patrick's a much better decorator than Pete. It's like his music- perfect. But instead of classy lights and impersonal ornaments, the stuff that Bronx makes in class, old pictures of them, of the band and of their friends, and ornaments sent in by fans find a place on the tree). He loves giving gifts (mostly _receiving_ gifts), loves taking Bear out for walks and sloshing slushy snow between his rain boot covered feet. His toes get cold, his lips become chapped. That's when he's at his happiest.

Of course, he also loves the holidays because he loves messing with Patrick and mistletoe.

_"You think you're so slick." Patrick rolled his eyes playfully, and he pushed the mistletoe Pete placed on top of his stomach off as he tried to hide his smile. That's one thing Patrick's bad at- hiding his smiles. He bit at his bottom lip, and his eyes crinkled up, but Pete pretended not to notice._

_"What?" Pete asked, batting his eyelashes innocently. "There's mistletoe and I thought the rule was that you're supposed to kiss underneath the mistletoe." He smirked against Patrick's hipbone, and then he moved up to kiss right underneath Patrick's bellybutton._

_He kissed lower, just as Patrick began to thread his fingers in Pete's curly hair. "I mean, those are the rules..." He trailed off, and-_

"Dad!"

Pete immediately snaps out of his thoughts at the sound of Bronx's voice. He's been up for some time, his squeal of joy was what woke Pete up in the first place, apparently Santa had gotten him everything he wanted, so Pete isn't too too startled. Still, it takes a moment for his brain to go from, well, Patrickpatrickpatrick, to his 5 year old kid.

He turns around from facing the stove (he's flipping pancakes), and Bronx looks up at him with wide eyes, through his blond curls. "Can I get some more orange juice?" A pause. "Pleaseandthankyou."

Pete takes the cup out of Bronx's hands (his hands are sticky with maple syrup), and Bronx lets out a long, exaggerated sigh. "Where's Paaaatrick?"

"He's sleeping, B." He says, and he rests the cup on the counter. He swings the refrigerator door open, and the strand of mistletoe connected to the top of it moves with it.

There's mistletoe planted all over the house- one above the bed (obviously, who do you think Pete is?), one underneath the doorframe, etc etc.

"So... can we wake him up?" Bronx asks, watching as Pete pours his orange juice, and he takes back a full cup. "Don't you think Patrick wants to open his preeeeesents?"

"Uh," Pete turns back around quickly to flip a pancake over, and then he turns back. "I think he's tired, baby. He went to bed late."

"Not a baby..." Bronx grumbles, but he paddles back to the counter-top table anyways.

"Yeah, Pete," Patrick says, humorously, as he walks out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, and Bronx whips around in his seat, "PATRICK, MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"He's not a baby." Patrick finishes his sentence with a laugh, just as Bronx jumps from his seat to hug Patrick. His voice comes up muffled against Patrick's thigh, and he squeals, "Come, you have to open your presents!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Patrick says, laughing again, as Bronx fights to pull Patrick forward, his hands pulling on one of Patrick's fingers.

Pete watches with an amused smile as Bronx nods, and skips towards the tree in the living room, waiting for Patrick. "That was cute." He says, talking to the book he grabbed a second ago that's in his hands.

He's standing directly underneath the mistletoe, and when Patrick looks over to him, Pete looks down at his book, as if he's oblivious to the mistletoe above his head.

He waits, his vision not even focused on the words written on the page because he's too busy focusing on not smiling, his teeth biting down on the inside of his cheek, for Patrick to kiss him, but Patrick only pulls the book out of his hands, and whispers, "Idiot. The book was upside-down."

And then he walks away with a smirk just as Pete sputters "Wait, but-- but the mistletoe! Patrick, come back!"

He grabs Patrick's arm, and pulls him back underneath the mistletoe. "The rules are that we're supposed to kiss under the mistletoe."

"I thought you didn't listen to rules?" Patrick asks, just as they're underneath it. His eyes sparkle behind his thick rimmed eyelashes, and he holds his hands behind his back. He rocks back on his heels with a grin, as Pete offers him a response. "Well, the rule is that I don't listen to rules... So, I'm breaking that rule by breaking the rule that I don't break rules."

Patrick blinks at him, before he pulls Pete close until they're kissing. It's minty breath and pancake syrup topped off with a splash of orange juice that make them both pull away with a grimace. "Gross!" They both say at the same time, and then Patrick laughs and pulls Pete back in for another mint-and-orange juice kiss.

"Merry Christmas to me, I love bad breath kisses." Pete says, before he licks into Patrick's mouth. His eyes are open, only because he's trying to watch the door to make sure Bronx doesn't walk into him eating Patrick's face.

"Not bad breath," Patrick mutters, when he pulls away when Bronx screams for them. "It's, like, half your fault anyways."

He wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his pajama shirt, and he says, "I'm gonna go check on Bronx. And you- make me a pancake."

Another kiss right beneath Patrick's glasses. "Fine. You good with blueberry?"

"Duh. Although, I am feeling very chocolate chip-py today." He says, with a dreamy expression on his face, although it looks like it's from Pete's kisses instead of the idea of a pancake. "So, I think I want that instead. If it's not too much trouble, that is."

Bronx's footsteps approach, and he appears in the doorway with a small present in his hands. "Patrick. Come. _Nowwwwww_."

Pete eyes the present in Bronx's hand, and his eyes widen, "Woah, woah, woah, baby, where did you find that?"

"What is it?" Patrick asks, and Pete moves around Patrick to take it from Bronx's hands as Bronx blinks at him. "It was in your room, but presents belong under the tree, so I put it there."

"Pete," Patrick breathes out, "what is that?"

"It's-- it's nothing, listen, just go with Bronx, and-"

"Open it!" Bronx says to Patrick, and he snatches the box from Pete's hands and gives it to Patrick. "This is yours, not Dad's. It even says your name on it!"

The box has Patrick's name scribbled over it in Pete's handwriting, and it's a simple white box.

"Yeah, _Dad_ , it's mine." Patrick says, taking the box from Bronx's hands gently, although the look he gives Pete is hard. "So, why can't I open it, _Dad_?"

Pete's palms legitimately start sweating. His heart begins beating to 100000000/2 time. "Um..."

Patrick works at the edges with his fingers, and he pulls out another velvet box out of the white one. He tosses the white box over to the side, and he reaches to open the velvet one, but then it just seems to dawn on him what might be in the small, black velvet box. His eyes widen and he says, "Ohmygod. Pete. _Ohmygod_."

"Yeah." Pete says, equally breathless. Bronx just looks back and forth between the two, and then he says, again, "Paaaaattrick, open it!"

"Did you set this up?" Patrick asks, his fingers clutched around the box so tight his knuckles are even whiter than usual. "Is this--- like a... like a, like was this--"

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this, I didn't even... oh _fuck_ , oh Jesus fucking Christ."

"Mom says not to say that word." Bronx says, a perfect addition to the chaos adding in Pete's mind. Patrick, staring in horror at the ring box, Bronx, yelling about Pete's cursing when that's all Pete wants to do right now.

"Are you gonna say no?" Pete asks, and Patrick shakes his head. "No."

"Then... are you saying yes?"

Patrick opens up the box gently, and he takes the ring out of the box. Bronx moves a little closer, and then he blinks. "Isn't that a girl gift?"

"No," Patrick says to Bronx, although he's looking at Pete. Pete can hardly see it through his blurry vision, though. "I- I love it. Help me put it on." He says, this time to Pete, and Pete immediately gets down on his knees.

"I love you." Pete gasps out, and Patrick's hands shake as he hands back the ring. It's a silver band, nothing much, but Pete runs his finger over the inscribed lettering on the inside, before he slides the ring over Patrick's ring finger. "I love you," He repeats softer, and Bronx exclaims in a hysteric voice, "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"Dad and I are getting married." Patrick says, with a smile so big that it practically takes up his face. Bronx gasps, and he shrieks in glee as he runs to give Patrick a hug. Pete's still on his knees (he knows that the tradition is one knee, but he was caught in moment, okay?!), so he pulls himself up, and he kisses Patrick again just as Bronx bumps into them, and hugs them. "YAY!"

And, just as a side note: The proposal happened beneath the mistletoe. So, yeah, Pete _loves_ mistletoe. 

**Author's Note:**

> merry Christmas to all those who celebrate it! and if you don't- happy Sunday! 
> 
> also... IK i just wrote a proposal fic but you know what


End file.
